Designation: Fib
by Dark Awesome the First
Summary: Follow the story of one amnesiac young man and one violent-yet-caring young woman in their adventures in Aperture. But, all is not what it seems in this mechanical death-trap deep under the earth. Although the heroes are in the inner workings of the Laboratory, well beyond Glados' reach, something is still watching . . . and it's on the hunt.


Hallo! Welcome to my first attempt at a story other than minecraft!

Many of you may know me for my story "The Cycle of the Phoenix," and if you don't know me for that, then please check it out.

Just a warning, this story may contain spoilers from the games, so just watch out.

Also, _*these asterisks mean italics for those of you on mobile devices.*_

Other than that, this story is pretty much good to go! More after the chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Designation Fib

Ch. 1

Prologue

[Aperture Laboratories, 30 years after Chell's release]

The sparks were flying about, littering the floor in tiny, molten-hot flames that went out almost as soon as they were made. The crackling of electricity was in the air, accompanied by the sound of something akin to an arc-welder cutting through the lid of a can of heavily preserved ham.

"Are you almost done getting your lunch?" A small, quiet voice asked.

"Yeah," A man's voice replied behind a mouth-full of ten-year-old pig meat. "Time to get back to work."

He swallowed audibly and tossed the can aside to add to the decades of trash that had piled up. He grabbed his tools out of the cubical container on his back, along with a small white device with three jointed extensions sticking out of the front, making it look somewhat like a handheld claw-game machine. He flipped open a panel on the side and began to talk to himself while he worked.

"Reverse electron cross-over… calibrate quantum state generator… poke wire to see what it does… "

A large puff of smoke erupted from the device, but the man was undeterred in his endeavors.

"Redirect ion-overflow gate… check for sesquipedalian loquaciousness… sesquipedalian loquaciousness verification confirmed… splice nuclear power cell connectors… _*aaand…*_"

At this point the device flickered on, glowing with a bright blue color along its underbelly and tip. The man lifted the device off the table and slipped his arm into the back end of it.

"Upgrade complete," He said with a broad smile on his face.

"Have you fixed your portal gun?" The small voice asked.

"Yes! Well, no, but now we have what we *_need_* to fix it. I finished adding an E.M.P. cannon, so now we can get past the turrets guarding the spare parts."

"Well then, why not get going?"

"Alright. Hang on tight!"

He pressed a button on his wrist remote, and a small whir came from his boots as they powered to life. He began to walk forward, slowly going faster and faster. Soon he was well past running, thanks to the jets in the boots accelerating his speed.

"Be careful," the small voice advised.

"Relax, _*mom,*_" the man said with a slightly sarcastic tone. He pressed another button on his controller, and his boots whirred louder still as he zoomed in a spiral along a large pipe and off into the distance…

…and away from the safety of his hideout.

~(o)~

The glow of the screens was the only thing illuminating the dark room. Various computers lined the walls, each of them serving a specific function so that all of them would function as one. The steady _*clack-clack-clack*_ of keys being pressed in rapid succession and the quiet hum of electronics working efficiently were the only noises to be heard in the room.

The calm was broken when a sharp beep sounded and a small red light started to blink on one of the many panels spread intermittently between the computers. The typing stopped for a few seconds, before beginning again even faster than before. One by one the monitors that made up the main screen changed to various camera feeds, and every one of them displayed a boy dashing through various hallways and rooms.

"There you are," A deep voice stated, obviously masculine but only ambiguously human.

"Did you find him?" Another voice said, this one definitely belonging to a human woman.

"Yes. It seems he is heading in the direction of sector 23-L-W."

"The Test Subject Storage Vaults?"

"That's the next floor down, sweetheart. Try again."

"Ah, the Repair and Maintenance facilities. What would he want with broken turrets and dead batteries?"

"There's a reason why we still keep the security online down there. That's where we keep the quantum power cells locked up."

"So if he's going there, then that means…"

"Yes. His portal gun broke."

The owner of the voice leaned in close to the screen, speaking with neither hate nor love.

"You're not getting away this time. This time it's *_us_* who are going to outwit *_you_*. Computer, bring up everything on record about this test subject."

A third voice joined the group, this one clearly robotic.

"Accessing files… test subject files located. Commencing output to screen."

The watched intently as words began to appear on the screen about his intended target. He read them almost as fast as they appeared, looking over every letter and symbol in the table being made.

Subject Number: 11,235,813

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 106.3 lbs

Designation: Fib

* * *

Well, that was... that.

I might accept some OCs, but they must be submitted through PMs (to which I always try to respond), and also there may not be that many chances to put them in. I mean, come on, it's an abandoned science laboratory with evil AIs and and killer death traps everywhere. Who would _*willingly*_ go there? There _*are*_ still those comatose test subjects, though, so you never know. Any other suggestions for the story are appreciated, as are _*ratings and reviews!*_

Yes, I knew I could fit that in!

FYI, this story is really on the back-burner for my baby, "The Cycle of the Phoenix," however this story does help me get back on track and rest my brain, considering its completely different setting and style, so it will still get done relatively quickly. For me. About a couple months. Per chapter.

Anyway, See you next time!


End file.
